


Akin Souls

by SeaTempest



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Sasuke is trying his best, Travelling SasuSaku, sakura is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaTempest/pseuds/SeaTempest
Summary: The rare days her husband had been as benevolent as to talk with her or smile, or participate in anything pleasant that involved her, were seemingly limited because today, as she previously mentioned, he was especially fractious. For no particular reason. Again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Illusions

He was so frigid the whole day that she wondered if they'd exchange a single word by the end of it. And the reason couldn't possibly be the weather. Unlike the last days of their journey, today the wind was gone and the snow was falling peacefully. There was something peculiar in the way he switched moods and the game she invented for herself was making it all the more entertaining. After deciding to count the days he was talkative or even kinder than necessary, she ended up with an amusing statistic in her head —five weeks of traveling, of which four days he was in a good mood.

The weird thing for her was, it wasn't anything she could predict. It was not a matter of whether they'd get a decent sleep, a warm shelter or even whether they'd stumble across cordial hosts along the way. She didn't mind him, but it was always different and she had a hard time figuring out what actually lifted his spirits. Something she had consciously set as a primary concern in her life.

All in all, that one time they passed by a marketplace in Sunagakure was the only time she witnessed him smitten by something to the extent of bringing a curious glimmer in his eyes. And that something wasn't anything close to what she had imagined.

Tomatoes. It was the variety of forms and colors that… even impressed her, she had to admit. Such exotic sorts she had never seen in Konoha herself and it intrigued her such as the next oddity, but it was then when she realized Sasuke, her cold and reserved Sasuke, actually had the time of his life on that market. It made her so happy that she smiled about it for days. Mocking him about his not-so-subtle fascination was quite the fun, especially when he denied it so vehemently.

Other than tomatoes, he didn't share much with her. She didn't want to bother him with questions either and the first two weeks he was a closed book. Sakura thought there's something wrong with her, at first, because he didn't even want to be near her in the beginning. She never forced anything on him so time went by, after the day they vowed to love and honor each other until death. And then they set off, and he never touched her.

There were storms raging in him, she could feel it in the way he turned his back on her in the nights, the way he woke sharply from nightmares he never talked about, the way he left their sleeping place and returned by sunrise, a haunted ghost of a wanderer that she felt ultimately distanced from. Sometimes the air was heavy around him and he strode in a determined, fast pace like a thundercloud, and she had to catch up with him, relentlessly, but at the same time leave space between them for there was no knowing what he'd do or say next.

She learned all the things she needed to know of the time when he was sullen and pent up and angry, but that one day he wasn't, she absolutely lost her mind because he had chosen it to look at her. Her motions when she walked, fixed her hair, or when she tried her best to meet his eyes as a conversation or two occurred. He was interesting when darkness didn't hang over him, like a whole new person she had never met before.

An unfamiliar, subtle adoration appeared in his mismatched eyes that day as if he had suddenly noticed her ever-present form, shuttling after him and making herself as unnoticeable as she could. He asked her if she's cold. Then what her favorite color is.

She nearly died from a heart attack then, realizing that she had shot out a quick _black_ before she could even think through anything that came out of her mouth. Naturally, she also caused a major inconvenience in him (since his outfit and hair were suspiciously colored in the said tint). By the look of it, she managed to make both of them uncomfortable, but he seemed more concerned with her obsession than anything else.

The questions kept coming and Sakura was relieved they were easy, but what intrigued her most was that, for the first time, he appeared more distracted by the movement of her lips when she spoke to him and she caught him a few times when she dared raise a few questions of her own and he had a hard time answering them, simply because he hasn't heard or remembered them in the first place.

The afternoon rolled quickly and, to her great surprise, they found a small inn at the side of the main road they followed. Sakura hadn't expected any civilization in half a day more, of walking.

It wasn't easy to pretend she wasn't burning with desire by the time she had to change in her sleeping attire and he still stood there, in the dark, watching her as she did it. Shaking and a little scared. It was not how she imagined her first time —in a simple, dusty room; in an empty, old inn, set on a snowy road between two unknown villages. But if it didn't matter to him, it didn't matter to her too. She needed nothing but him.

"Look at me." She heard his adamant voice echo in the tensed silence and she obeyed immediately, facing him.

There was a sensible push that made her gasp with surprise as if she had submerged under a water surface. Everything she perceived with her senses became muffled for a while before she blinked a few times and her mind solved the puzzle right away. The belligerent pair of eyes in front of her was familiar, but her surroundings not.

"Is this an illusion?" Sakura mouthed, her heart starting to palpitate faster. "Oh, gods…"  
Her lips parted when she finally comprehended the view. As far as her vision allowed her spread an endless forest of blossoming cherry trees and countless paper lanterns lightened up the darkness in all directions. It was a moonless night, just like the one in their present reality, but this one had many stars splattered on the midnight blue above her head, she found them easily in between the thin branches of pink and white. It was warm, in contrast to the previous temperature in the room, though a slight breeze caressed the light fabric of her nighty and cast many blossoms to fall on the already rosy ground around her.

It was magnificent… but it was…

Sakura met his eyes as he walked to her, his Mangekyo and Rinnegan on with a slight glow.

"It's… beautiful," Sakura managed, through nervous laughter, her fingers quickly putting a lock of hair behind her ear, before Sasuke stopped in front of her. "I had no idea you could use your eyes for t-things like that."

He wasn't easy to fool, he's never been. Somehow, it almost brought tears to her eyes. The unspoken pain, the deeply-rooted disappointment in his eyes… She couldn't stand his silence so she reached for his hand and pretended to not notice the twist of his features. He despised that condescension on her most of all.

"Sasuke, I love it. I love it beyond measure." Sakura furrowed when he chose to ignore her eyes, averting. She could almost hear him shout out the words that he so clearly said with his expressions. Especially when it came to the anger and the frustration he had such a hard time erasing from himself after the war ended. He still fought them, minutely.

_Whatever I do, it won't be enough for you, isn't it?_

"Sasuke," Sakura used her free hand to turn his face toward hers, now weary with sadness. "You make me very happy, you know that?"

He scoffed. He didn't believe her.

"You hate it, all of this."

"I don't hate it, I could stay here for an eternity with you," she whispered, her head slightly tilting.

"But?"

Sakura peered into the living eyes across hers, filled with bitterness that's been stained there for so long. She wished her words wouldn't hurt him, but they might… because they were the truth. Her truth.

"But it's a lie," Sakura leaned in, eyes closing and hands pressing him into a gentle hug. She could feel his shallow breaths on her face as she paused, to listen to the distant hollow of the wind between the trees amidst they were standing. Even the scent of the blossoms touched her nostrils with a sweetness that almost upset her. It was perfect, to the detail. "I want it to be real."

"Those illusions are my essence. And if you deem them lies, then you call me a liar," his lips strung the words in her ear, shaking with a low grievance.

" _Anata_ ," Sakura spoke, with a sad smile, for she had dreamt to say that word to him her whole conscious life and she finally said it, for the first time, "I would never say anything that can hurt you. I am here to bring you comfort and love only." She stood on her tiptoes, breathing out as her lips brushed against his.

Then the meeting of their eyes when she opened hers and the push again, shortly after. Sakura blinked a few times and looked around, the sharp smell of stagnant air and old wood returning to her. It was so dark that she couldn't even see silhouettes. She could only discern Sasuke's close presence and the chillness of the air, stinging at her skin where it was bare.

"You like this dump better?" He tried to sound gentle, but the question came out strained with anger.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. She did not reject his entity, she just wanted to know that what they did was not an illusion.

"I'm sorry, I j-just…" Sakura's voice shook and she silenced, pursing her lips tight as her eyes filled with tears. Why did she always feel like saying the wrong things to him? She never seemed to hit the mark. The blow of her emotions brought her down again.

Sasuke bated his breath when he sensed her fit of sorrow and stiffened, likely unprepared for such a concurrence of circumstances. As curious as she found his reactions every time she cried tears of helplessness, now she wished for him to step off his frustration. She needed him to say something kind and fix her because she didn't see any other way this could go.

Although… she knew the one healing had to be him on this journey. Although she was there to help fix him. She consecrated herself to him and it was not a burden for her, but sometimes… just sometimes it felt like it. Because he was so hard to be with, that's something all their friends knew. He made it so damn hard. Everything.

"You're right." Sasuke stepped to her, his only hand wrapping around her waist. There was something forced in the way he said it, like he admitted defeat only to calm her down, but it was enough for her. Still, the remorse was present. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's… fine." Sakura let out a fake laugh, making her best to sound cheerful. Both of them knew he only had to touch her to break the foul spell.

"I see now." Sasuke continued, quietly, his forehead leaning on hers. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have hidden behind an illusion just because I'm afraid. It's not supposed to be this way."

Afraid? Sakura rejoiced at the sound of this word. At last, he shared his fears with her and his trust had bloomed. She was rewarded for her patience.

"What are you afraid of?" Sakura pondered, feeling oddly safe in his embrace.

"You."

Sakura raised a brow with confusion.

"You're too real for me," he went on, with some distant tinge in his voice as if confessing all of this to himself only. "I've been on my own for the last twelve years."

Sakura prayed that those tears won't gush out again. Twelve years, huh? She hadn't realized what that time has meant to him by now. He had counted every day after the Massacre and branded them all on his mind. Those were twelve years of mourning, twelve years of hatred, twelve years of loneliness. By all gods, she could never survive a day of all that together.

How did he manage to not fall apart?

"Let me make the next twelve better, ok?" She wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her smaller body against his.

He didn't reply, but she could feel the heaviness lifting off with the conclusive sigh that tore away from him.

"I really hope that bed doesn't creak much," Sakura bit her lip, thinking out loud, and making him scoff again, this time with amusement.


	2. Bruised And Broken

"Try not to break anything, " a quiet chuckle shook Sakura's body right when she realized the one who's more likely to break something was herself, "we'll have to pay additional money for the collateral damage."

"You didn't want my genjutsu," Sasuke spoke against the skin of her neck. "You'll pay."

"Groom of the year," Sakura teased him dryly, "At least the housekeeper would be pleased." She hushed at the end of the sentence, when he moved his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply, succeeding in silencing her for now.

Her body has always been terribly easy to react to his close presence, so it wasn't much of a surprise for her that it was already on fire when he laid them both on the bed and started pulling her cloth upwards.

Sakura eventually stripped it herself and found it all to be going quite naturally, despite her previous fears that she would freeze and panic. The dense darkness gave her the safety to be as free, but she still worried, unsure how to oblige her ever-so-silent partner. She knew the theory, but the practice was a tad different.

There was a tension in him and she sensed it, but not until he stopped kissing her, and she could swear at that moment his frustration topped hers. She knew what bothered him. Even though he insisted on remaining one-handed, despite Naruto's coaxing and assurance that a prosthesis wouldn't alter their bond in the least, in any way, Sasuke was unshakably set on rejecting the offer. Sakura thought him stubborn back then, but in time everyone stopped trying to change his opinion.

The harder it was for him, the better he felt.

Only now… he backed away from her bare form and sat on the bed. Guilt stung her as she automatically heaved up, hands enveloping her own body. A lot of this was her fault because she wanted reality, but the reality was complicated and hard for him. He couldn't do three things at the same time, at least not when it came to this activity in particular. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't asked this of him in the first place.

But there they were, in this together, survived the war. One of them broken and the other bruised. No cherry blossoms. The wind outside whirled harshly, the air was almost crystallized. There was a small window in her far right and she could glance, to make sure it hadn't started snowing again, but she didn't. Whether they'd be able to continue on their way tomorrow or not didn't matter at all. They were still standing, there, on that bed. A bed for one. It was narrow, fit into the room's inner corner, and absolutely uncomfortable, but it was all they had.

Sakura regretted her decision, hearing the race of his breaths in the silence. The reality was a bit over what they both could handle, but… She neared him then, ignoring the shiver of his body as her icy fingers helped remove his clothes, with slow, calming motions. She thanked the darkness all over again, for saving them the terror of having to face each other directly. Neither of them was good at facing the other directly, she was convinced of it from the very start of their co-existence.

She couldn't tell if he was upset by the fact that she granted the help he needed; if he was relieved, angry, or nervous because he complied with her fully and silently. Which allowed her, at last, to kiss him freely when she was done.

"I can…" Sakura breathed out, shakily, eager to press her body closer to his for more than millions of reasons, hands tentatively brushing the igneous surface of his hard, rugged skin. She wondered if those words wouldn't do more harm than good. "I-I can be on top if it'd be easier for you." Thank all gods he couldn't see the deep red that spread on her face. Did she really say those words out loud? It's not like she had _experience_ on that whole new variation either.

Then there was a quick snap, she felt her back pressed against the sheets, the bed's frame rasping helplessly underneath her. Sakura bit at her lip to keep any sounds in, feeling him loom over her with tangible anger. She had a fascinating combination of amusement and awe inside her min as she stared at the now distinguished pair of eyes above her. Seemingly, they responded according to his mood and she had trespassed the lowest line of his dignity, judging from the way chakra flowed through his body up to them within a split second.

That Rinnegan, he hadn't even begun to understand its powers and it sometimes bothered her that he still was far from mastering it, but only time could help him there. As for his godlike speed, it generally frightened her. Even her sense of direction was confused when he moved like that. Moved her like that.

Alright, bottom it is, then. He was furious that she underestimated him when he united their mouths again, a bit more roughly than she expected.

She didn't know what she's supposed to do, surely he didn't too, but all he exuded was confidence and all she has ever felt around his confidence lately has been insecurity. Not insecurity of herself, but of the brand new way she had to act around him now when they were married. As many times as she repeated that fact, she still couldn't get used to it, couldn't believe it.

Her motions were all improvised, but she figured things out on the go. It wouldn't be that hard, right? People have done it billions of times, for thousands of years. She parted her legs, trying to ignore how the blunt, scalding pulse between them increased with the intensity of their kissing, tongues twisting and swirling wet in between a breathless panting.

Sakura was aware that she had to guide him, her body to his and not the other way around because he could only lean and prevent his weight from suffocating her with his right hand. Her mind went blank for a second, hearing him suddenly sigh against her lips with general discontent and impatience, the sound echoing clearly in her ears. She was trembling with agitation, her muscles strained as never before. He did want her, she was not dreaming.

She heaved up, her right leg wreathed along his and slightly pulled, helping him enter her slowly, hand pressing his lower back. Her body weaved an arch beneath his, the light stinging between her thighs already seeming to her evanescent and greatly insignificant to the feeling that followed, the unmodified pleasurable shudders that she caused him; the mild, calculated pressure of his body on hers; the odd feeling of her own floral scent blending with his. Everything she's ever wanted, with pathological perseverance.

His breaths came sharp, he still waited for her to restore her composure. Afraid that she had lost it for the rest of the night, she wrapped her other leg around him too, urging him to unfold her. The burning sensations between her thighs had just begun and the ferment that obsessed her required him to put down that fire as soon as possible.

Sasuke seemed doubtful, his movements terrifically slow when he pressed himself further, to a new depth, wresting a soft moan from her. She wondered how he felt, for a second, trying to wrap her mind around the sensations that attacked her too, ecstatic shivers making their way down her spine and to her overly sensitive core. Her body had adhered to his, weaved around it tightly, and reveled in the pleasant heat it radiated.

"Y-you can move," Sakura breathed out. Her hands went up to brush his hair back, propping up to meet his lips with a frail smile. "You're not gonna break me. It's fine."

She greatly appreciated his patience with her and her body, and that's exactly why she needed to return the favor. It was useless that he spent the last minute in attempts to steady his breathing because they were both rent with a dose of pure pleasure when he decided it was safe to thrust against her. A strangled sound fell off his lips, one with the creak of the bed, and it encouraged her; he was still not sure where his pleasure ended and where her pain began so she thought it'd be better if she contributed.

"Don't stop," Sakura spoke softly in his ear as he leaned his forehead on the pillow next to her. She knew he wouldn't last long like that, trying to get a grip on everything that she evoked, with the circular motions of her hips, spreading open to his every thrust. She had fears that her inexperience would ruin the effect of it all, but now that she heard him moan in her ear almost repeatedly, she thought perhaps she was doing well.

The trail of her thoughts was suddenly lost as he ground their bodies together with the absence of any particular intent until one time the clasp delved a tad harsher and Sakura moaned, body arched with an unfamiliar thrill, spreading delight over her body in heated waves.

She wasn't sure, hadn't paid attention to her own body much, too focused on Sasuke and his voice, and it got her unprepared and genuinely surprised. She hadn't realized her nails carved deep into his back till now and the inconvenience hit her, at the weirdest of times. Apologizing now was going to sound terribly stupid. She loosened her hold a bit, but found herself distracted almost right away.

Sasuke was trembling almost violently and she was not even sure how he held on, within that unified pulse of her every cell. She fought to regain control over her body and overpower the haze of pleasure that circulated in her blood. Ignoring the soft drowsiness that reached every part of her body, her hands slid to his lower back and beckoned him to continue.

He was so tensed and unnerved that she was scared to touch, in fear of what his reaction would be, but she could at least move, carefully repeating the motion of her hips he had quickly grown addicted to, and it was all he needed to come, almost losing his fragile balance over her, with a badly suppressed moan that dispersed a sharp prickle across her sensitive skin.

They remained like that for a while, intertwined, static in the sensation of being so close; mostly unaccustomed to it, and all those strange, inexplicable ways their souls grew akin to one another. Breathing heavily and listening to the distant howl of the wind outside. Sakura turned her head, searching for his lips. Now that they were still, she realized how cold it had become with the fall of the night and so she groped for the thick blankets at their side and covered them both as much as she could.

A smile quivered on her lips as Sasuke remained quiet throughout her struggle to tuck them under the additional layers of warmth. Then she sighed, relaxing back on the pillow.

"You okay?" Sakura whispered, caressing his hair gently, and her voice seemingly dragged him out of his thoughts because he shifted away from her as if woken from a dream, with a tired _Hn_ under his breath. The pause extended and she wasn't sure how to feel —it was so unfamiliar for her, sharing intimacy of the sort. The nervousness that lingered in her before now returned with full force. Whether she's been good enough, whether her whole reality-wish hasn't been a mistake. Maybe he could feel significantly more comfortable within the genjutsu, maybe she complicated what was already complicated—

"Sakura."

"Ah, y-yes?" Sakura flinched when he wrapped his hand around her waist, went up her spine and pulled her to him, causing a horrific tumble in her stomach. Heat was still surging through her, but she was sure her whole face was in some sort of a deeper, coral red. There was something different in the way he touched now, without the barrier that was separating them previously, and it made her heart stutter with wonderment. She could never imagine him being so absolute in his affection for someone, let alone for her.

"You think too much."

Sasuke exhaled slowly, releasing his breath in her hair. Well, he was right on this one.

"Alright," she agreed quietly to something, she wasn't sure exactly what. Maybe the calmness he offered in exchange for the chaos inside her. She hugged him back, trusting that she _really_ hasn't messed up as much as she thought.


	3. All The Wrong Kinds Of Humor

She was done remembering. The rare days her husband had been as benevolent as to talk with her or smile, or participate in anything pleasant that involved her, were seemingly limited because today, as she previously mentioned, he was especially fractious. For no particular reason.

Calm snow was cascading down from the stony clouds above them and Sakura not once stopped in her pace, to venerate the magnanimous rocks and mountains in the distance, frozen with thousand-year-old ice on their summits. Wondrously, there was no wind today. In the last five days, it blew with an unceasing force, complicating the matters. The outlines of the roads were easily lost in the snow, the often-appearing fogs that overlaid whole areas too made it difficult for them to orientate.

The coldness was no easy task to handle either, since they both came from a village with humid, soft winters and flourishing, long months of what they called a continuous spring. Summers in Konoha weren't ground-cracking, they came and went with a persistent, pleasant warmth. Anyway, Sakura liked traveling. She saw things that she hadn't imagined existed and met people that she'd remember for life. All the more, she traveled with the love of her life… who was now in the foulest of moods. Again.

She learned to not bother him in times like this and all she did in the last hours was enjoy the fluffy snow around them. At least one of them had to acknowledge the beauty of it all. Sakura trailed after him, with a stained smile on her face and spread her hands up to catch a few snowflakes in the thick silence.

She had an idea.

If he didn't want to talk, then she'd have to cheer him up a bit _somehow._

Sakura pursed her lips together, amusement bubbling inside her as she scooped a little of the snow from the ground, eyes fixed steadily on Sasuke's back. He looked so ignorant of what was coming that she barely held her laughter. She aimed, slightly narrowing one eye (because she couldn't afford to stop walking and make him suspicious), and fired.

The clink of his sword in the chilly air reached her ears without her eyes being able to witness the movement of her snowball sliding in two and failing to hit him. Her lips parted in surprise, then a quick red colored her cheeks. Right. She forgot about his inhuman abilities for a second there. Her hands quickly scooped another ball and sent it his way, running along a diameter of him.

"Unfair!" she squealed, noticing that she had failed to hit him again. The black of his cloak was just as immaculate as before. The snowflakes kept falling around them when she stopped, breathing heavy and squinted. "Come on, is that all you got?"

Sasuke looked at her quietly, with no visible emotion on his face. Then he blinked, slowly, setting in motion his eyes, one shifting in a crimson dark and the other waking anew with a violet trinity of three. Sakura made an unconscious step back. Uh-oh.

"Fight me, Uchiha!" This time she grabbed two snowballs and snickered at him before dashing to attack him. To no avail, though, with his sword unsheathed she was in no position to hit him anytime soon. It might not be the most amusing activity she'd come up with so far, but it definitely distracted him. Nevertheless, giving up was not in the plan.

Sakura leaned in to grab two snowballs, with a laugh and dashed— _what?_ An odd, unnatural sensation crept down her spine. Her heart started beating faster when she narrowed eyes for a second and threw the balls at him, with a chakra enhanced force. He sliced them with his sword and she instinctively ran in diagonal, stopping at a safe distance. There was this strange feeling inside her, something unfamiliar. Sasuke stood across her, calm and collected, hand squeezing his katana. "Are you not gonna fight me?" She teased, eyeing him. Wow, he sure was confident. And an absolute bore. And a killer of moods.

She gritted her teeth. Whatever he was doing, she didn't like it. _"I'll get you,"_ she murmured, leaning in to take two snowballs from the ground. Sakura chuckled at his stony expression and dashed in, to attack him—

 _Wait_. She did that already, didn't she? How many times did she do it? Sakura dropped the snow and tilted her head. "What is this?"

A faint smile twitched on Sasuke's lips as he approached her, unhurried. Translucent, dark flames danced on his shoulders and she thought it was a play with her mind at first, a mirage, but then she realized the snow was melting quickly where he stepped, leaving a trail behind him. She swallowed.

Sasuke stopped in front of her and she heard the pleasant, in a weird way, sound of metal grinding against its sheath. He didn't even have to look away from her while doing it. Then he got a bit closer, his violet flames darkling with menacing cracks, and leaned in, the heat he emanated finally getting to her and causing an additional strong flush to her face. She made another unconscious step backward, a small one. The _I-give-up_ step.

"If I fight you, you'll lose," Sasuke raised her chin a bit, his eyes acquiring some devilish glint she hasn't seen before. Her mouth ran dry. "Uchiha." Sakura felt completely dazed by the way he called her _Uchiha_ . The word _mine_ could've had the same effect on her.

He then blinked again, discarding the powers of his eyes and she gasped, emerging into reality again. Her legs barely stood on their own when he stepped away from her and went back to walking in his previous direction, as casual as ever.

"What _was that?"_ Sakura lifted her hands in pure terror, demanding an explanation.

He stopped, turning sideways, eyes scanning her up and down with curiosity. Her reactions were a first-class amusement to him, thankfully. He appeared most pleased with her state of both physical and emotional turbulence.

"Izanami," he smirked. "I trapped you in an infinite loop that you can't escape from unless you admit defeat. Which means…" he paused, the smile on his lips broadening, "I won." Then he turned around and continued walking.

_How, in the world, was that funny to him?_

Sakura dropped her hands and fixed her coat abashedly, pacing after him with a strong pout on her face. She could swear, this man was wielding all the _wrong_ kinds of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, these three chapters are so different from one another, but I thought about them in a consequent manner so idk. It just came to me like this. It was gonna be a T-rated one-shot, but then I thought everyone would wanna have a continuation because of reasons and then I remembered I started the first chapter as a memory and I had to add a third. So yeah. Hope you liked it.


End file.
